Noah Carver
:For the minor character in Power Rangers Super Samurai, see Noah (Super Samurai) Noah Carver is Megaforce Blue, the Blue Ranger of the Mega Rangers. Character History Megaforce Before becoming a Ranger, Noah was a person interested in science. During his teenage years, Noah, along with four teenagers, were chosen by Gosei to protect the Earth from the Warstar Aliens. He first fought with his team against Scaraba, whom they eventually defeat. One day in school when Jake asked Noah to fix his Snake Ax, Noah couldn't lift it, making him doubt his abilities. Then Jake told him that "If you believe in yourself, you can do anything". After school, when Virox (a monster sent by Vrak and Admiral Malkor) attacked the city, Noah and Jake decided to deal with him personally while the other Rangers quarantine the humans who got infected by Virox. Remembering what Jake told him about believing himself, Noah lifted the Snake Ax and defeated Virox. When Virox enlarged, the other Rangers helped Noah and Jake defeat him. As a result Noah gained the ability to summon the Sea Brothers Zord. The next day, Noah fixed the Snake Ax, making it 40% lighter, and gave it back to Jake. When Jake said he won't get used to the Snake Ax being lighter, Noah told him to believe in himself just like Jake told Noah. Super Megaforce X-Borgs invade Harwood High. Megaforce Blue steps in to defeat them, and also saves two students. He orders them to scout the school and find other students that are hiding, with words of confidence. He later returns to the Command Center, and along with the other rangers, they receive their Super Megaforce powers. After their first battle, the rangers return to the school. He checks in on the students and they need a teacher. Noah resorts to Mr. Burley. He tells them his students need them. Leading Mr. Burley into the classroom, Noah starts an applause. Everyone sits down and Mr. Burley starts his lesson. Noah meets a powerful master swordsman named Skatana. But the swordsman makes a fool out of Noah and he starts to doubt being a ranger. As such he begins to train harder as Emma spots him training reminding him that he is not alone in the fight and gives Noah her Super Mega Saber to help him out. Remembering his training and the team, they support him by giving them their Sabers allowing him to use the Ultimate Ranger Saber Strike. Jake and Noah find themselves literally standing in each other’s shoes when a body-swapping monster named Tranceferer switches the two Rangers so that they are inhabiting each other’s body. Personality Noah Carver may be a tech geek, but his wits make a fierce weapon against Earth's alien invaders. What he lacks in physical coordination he more than makes up for in brainpower, and with his more socially savvy best friend Jake at his side, these two make the perfect team. Sure, Noah may prefer studying up on the supernatural to engaging in battle, but the Blue Ranger's fearsome Shark Zord is no sci-fi fable. Noah Carver doesn't care that he'll never be Prom King. He's much more interested in using his blockbuster brain to change the world. Fighting may not be his first choice of activities, but that doesn't mean Noah isn't REALLY good at it. In fact, as the series progresses, Noah begins to realize that he's slowing down the team by not being as strong as the others. To relieve himself of these difficulties, Noah trains himself in a forest to better his skills, and to strengthen the team in the episode Blue Saber Saga. Megaforce Blue - Ultra Megaforce Blue= Ultra Mode is the Mega Rangers' power up. ;Arsenal: *Gosei Morpher *Power Cards *Ultra Sword **Ultra Zord ;Zords: *Gosei Shark Mechazord *Sea Brothers Zords Appearances: M Episodes 12-17, 19, 20, SM Episodes 16, 17, LBEV - Super Megaforce Blue= - Legendary Mode= - Alien Blue= Blue Alien Ranger ;Arsenal: *Aquitian Saber This form is exclusive to SM Episode 13 - Zeo Blue= Blue Zeo Ranger This form is exclusive to SM Episode 10 - Turbo Blue= Blue Turbo Ranger This form is exclusive to SM Episode 11 - Galaxy Blue= Galaxy Blue ;Arsenal: *Transdagger - Cosma Claw Appearances: SM Episodes 5, 7 - Lightspeed Rescue Blue= Blue Lightspeed Ranger ;Arsenal: *Battle Booster This form is exclusive to The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition - Wild Force Blue= Blue Wild Force Ranger ;Arsenal: *Blue Shark Fighting Fins *Jungle Sword Appearances: SM Episodes 4, 6 - Ninja Storm Blue= Blue Wind Ranger (male version) ;Arsenal: *Ninja Sword This form is exclusive to SM Episode 1 - Dino Thunder Blue= Blue Dino Ranger ;Arsenal: *Tricera Shield *Thundermax Saber/Blaster Appearances: SM Episodes 10, 12 - SPD Blue= S.P.D. Blue Ranger ;Arsenal: *DeltaMax Striker Appearances: SM Episodes 1, 2 - Mystic Blue= Blue Mystic Ranger (male version) ;Arsenal: *Magi Staff *Mystic Morpher Appearances: SM Episode 1, LBEV - Jungle Fury Blue= Jungle Fury Blue Ranger ;Arsenal: *Battle Claws *Mystic Morpher Appearances: SM Episodes 6, 13 - Ranger Blue= Ranger Operator Series Blue ;Arsenal: *Nitro Sword *Turbo Cannon Appearances: SM Episodes 2, 9, 14 - Samurai Blue= Blue Samurai Ranger ;Arsenal: *Spin Sword Appearances: SM Episodes 1, 5, 8 - Legendary Squadron Blue= Legendary Squadron Blue Ranger ;Attack: *'"Legendary Strike"' Appearances: SM Episodes 2, 10, LBEV - Lightning Blue= Blue Ranger ;Arsenal: *Lightning Rod ;Attack: *'"Lightning Slash"' Appearances: SM Episodes 19, LBEV - Blitz Blue= Blue Ranger This form is exclusive to SM Episode 13 }} - Other Colors= - Dino Thunder Black= Black Dino Ranger ;Arsenal: *Brachio Staff This form is exclusive to SM Episode 4 }} }} }} }} Ranger Keys - Super Megaforce Blue= The Super Megaforce Blue Ranger Key is one of Noah's personal Ranger Keys which allows him to morph into Super Megaforce Blue. As with the other Super Megaforce Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Super Mega Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Noah Carver was portrayed by John Mark Loudermilk. When morphed, Noah was respectively portrayed by suit actors (Megaforce Blue; later served as Super Megaforce Red), in footage from Goseiger, and (Super Megaforce Blue; previously served as Megaforce Black), in footage from Gokaiger. Production *Early scripts listed his name as "Parry", just like Mike. Notes *Strangely, while starting his morphing sequence with his glasses on, they are gone by the time his helmet forms, but of course they are back when he demorphs. This is something which did not happen to previous glasses-wearing rangers Billy, Kendrix or Cam. Counterpart notes *2 of Noah’s counterparts (Blue Wind Ranger and Blue Mystic Ranger) were originally female. *6 Blue Rangers (Ninjor, Auric the Conqueror, Blue Senturion, Navy Thunder Ranger, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger and Dino Charge Aqua Ranger) are not Noah's counterparts, as neither of these Blues are part of their respective teams' primary groups. Legendary Ranger Mode notes *Noah's most used forms are of the Blue Wild Force Ranger, Ranger Blue, Samurai Blue, and Squadron Blue with 3 uses each while his least used forms are Blue Alien Ranger, Zeo Ranger III Blue, Blue Turbo Ranger, Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Blue Wind Ranger, Lightning Blue and Blitz Blue, each used 1 time. *Noah is the only Super Mega Ranger who transformed into a member of the Lightspeed Rangers. Appearances See Also References Category:Megaforce Category:Blue Ranger Category:Mega Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Super Megaforce Category:Intellectual PR Rangers Category:Water-elemental PR Ranger Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:PR Sealife-themed Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Legendary Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yoshifumi Oshikawa